Apparently Looks Don't Matter
by AChangeForTheBetter
Summary: Ms. Beatrice Grace Partoy is in love. With who you ask? Read and find out. Also find out how well she reacts to hearing something she doesn't want to from the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm coming Mom! Just give me one more minute!" screamed Beatrice Grace Partoy from her bedroom at the top of the stairs. Beatrice – Bea – had long dark hair, the most beautiful hazel eyes and was a little bit on the chubby side. She had two of the best friends in the world; Lily Evans and Michelle Potter.

Ever since she could understand English, Bea had always hated her name. Who else do you know that has a name like Beatrice? But she thought it also made her more unique, you don't hear that name every day. Around her friends, she was very loud and outgoing, but around new people or boys, she was one of the most self-conscious young ladies you could come across.

It was June 18th and Bea was getting ready to head over to the Potter's house – no, mansion, house is an understatement – to spend the last two months of the summer break before her 7th and last year at Hogwarts, with her two best friends.

Unfortunately, Michelle's brother and his group of friends – the Mauraders as they called themselves – were going to be there also. They involved James Potter (Michelle's twin brother), Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. For some reason, Peter wasn't going to make it to the Potter's for the summer.

Bea didn't mind James, Remus or Sirius, but she seriously disliked Peter. Something about him had always creeped her out, so she had decided that it was a relief that Peter wouldn't be there. Michelle didn't mind any of the Mauraders either, but Lily was a different story. Lily was madly in love with James Potter. Okay, well, Lily didn't know that yet but Bea and Michelle sure did. Lily "hated" James and said she couldn't stand to be around him. James, however was completely infatuated with his Lily Flower.

"Hurry up Bea!" yelled her mother.

She hadn't even realized that she had been standing at the top of the stares, reminiscing for almost ten minutes. "I'll be just a minute!"

"Beatrice Grace Partoy! You get down here this instant!" She hurriedly grabbed the rest of her things and shoved them unceremoniously into her suitcase. She walked down the last few steps and over to the fireplace.

"I love you Mom! I'll see you after the school year's over!"

"I love you too, Darling. Now get going, you're going to be late!"

She threw some powder into the fireplace and made sure she had a secure hold on her suitcases and yelled "Potter Mansion!" and stepped inside. She immediately closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in the Potter living room.

Five people came running at her from all different directions. Lily and Michelle reached Bea first and started to hug her so tight that she was sure she would have to visit the hospital in a matter of five minutes. They finally let go and Bea looked across the room to see James and Sirius running at her. 'Oh bloody hell,' she thought.

Next thing she knew, Sirius was somehow on her back like a little kid and James was standing in front of her looking very amused. During this whole time, Bea was trying – and failing – to shake Sirius off of her. He finally gave in and got off while everyone in the room burst out laughing. Sirius and Bea had always been somewhat friends. But just that, friends. Bea had always wanted more than that with Sirius but she knew that he wouldn't feel the same, so she kept it to herself. She didn't even tell Lily or Michelle. As far as they knew, she didn't fancy anyone at the moment.

After everyone said their hellos and Michelle had explained that their parents were away on an emergency call for two months, the girls headed up to Michelle's room to put their stuff away. By that time, it was getting pretty late, so they decided to go to sleep.

At about 3am, Bea woke up feeling very, very thirsty. She knew her way around the mansion pretty well so she decided not to wake Michelle or Lily and go by herself. She got half way down the hall before she heard a noise from up ahead. She quickly walked down the rest of the hall and into the kitchen to see what it was. Sitting, alone, at the kitchen island, was none other than Sirius Black himself.

He turned around and looked her up and down. Bea blushed – she was still in her pajamas. A white tank top and blue plaid bottoms, they weren't too flattering on her so she was rather embarrassed. Sirius didn't seem to mind too much though, he just waved and motioned for her to sit.

She walked over and sat on the stool next to him. She grabbed the glass of orange juice in front of him and chugged it.

"Hey! I was drinking that!"

"It's okay. I'll just get more."

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the jug of orange juice. She poured him a glass and handed it to him. He drank it gratefully and then they just sat there for a while. Eventually Bea decided that she had had enough of the silence and bid Sirius good night. She walked back up to Michelle's room, into her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day, Sirius, James, Michelle, Remus, Lily and Bea all decided to head to the beach in behind the mansion. Sirius, James and Remus were wearing matching swimming trunks with the words "You know I'm hot" printed in random places all over them.

Lily and Michelle were wearing multicoloured bikinis and Bea was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She had never been comfortable enough with her body to wear a bathing suit.

They had a biggest splash contest which James won and – with much objection from Bea – chicken fights. This is where one person sits on another person's shoulders and tries to push the opposing team's top person off. Lily was with James, Michelle was with Remus and Bea was with Sirius. Bea was really self-conscious about her weight so she really didn't want to sit on Sirius' shoulders but she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Are you okay?! Are you absolutely positive that I'm not going to break you?!"

"Calm down Bea! I'm fine! You're not even heavy!"

'Yeah right.' She thought.

The fights started with Lily and Bea battling it out. Bea won and watched as Michelle threw Lily backwards. Now it was time for the final battle, Bea and Michelle.

After about ten minutes of trying to shove each other backwards, Bea gave one final push and Michelle went tumbling off of Remus. Sirius fell backwards making Bea go under. When she came back up Sirius grabbed her around the waist and swung her around, the whole time shouting "WE WON!"

Bea had a huge grin on her face as they finally left the water. She was really happy. She had won the chicken fights and Sirius had actually been flirting with her. They went back inside and ordered a pizza. At some point, Remus, James and Sirius disappeared so the girls ate the pizza alone and then went into Michelle's room.

About an hour later, the girls got thirsty so they sent Bea down to get the drinks. She was half way to the kitchen and then she heard voices. 'The boys must be back,' she thought. She approached the door and abruptly stopped when she could hear what they were saying.

"You like Bea don't you, man?" That was definitely James' voice.

"No. She's just a friend." That was Sirius. 'Wonderful, he doesn't like me.' She thought. She was just about to abandon the plans to retrieve beverages when Remus started talking.

"No, Sirius. I agree with James. I think you like her. Just admit it."

"You guys are on something. I don't, nor will I ever, like Bea. Not in that way. She's just too…well this is mean but she's fat."

'Ouch. That was harsh.' She felt her self-esteem drop another ten degrees with just that. She decided that she had heard enough and completely abandoned the drinks. She walked into Michelle's room and told Lily and Michelle that the Mauraders were in the kitchen and she didn't really feel like going in there right now. She told them that she was going to go for a walk in the woods behind the mansion. They just said okay and she left, making sure to take the long way around the kitchen.

She walked around for about two hours and her face was completely tear stained. It was red and puffy. It was also getting really dark outside. She assumed it had to be around 10 o'clock.

'Good. The girls are probably asleep and I can just sneak in.' she thought.

So much for that plan. She walked in the front door and into the living room. She was about to walk right through and out the other door when someone in the room cleared their throat. She spun around so fast she was sure she would have whiplash. There, sitting on the couch, were Lily and Michelle.

"Where have you been? When you said you were going for a walk, we expected to see you back in an hour. Not four!"

'Oh. Guess I was out longer than I thought then.'

"Umm, I'm sorry. I just needed time to think."

"Think about what, exactly?"

'Damn Lily. She was always so curious. Oh well, they're going to find out eventually.'

"Let's go up to our room. I'll tell you there."

The girls walked up to their room and Bea told them to sit down. They did as they were asked and Bea explained everything to them. She told them about how she had loved Sirius as more than a friend for a while now, and she told them about what she heard in the kitchen.

"Oh! Are you okay honey?" Asked Lily, running over to hug Bea.

"I'm fine. It's not like it's something I've never heard before."

"WHAT?! When have you ever heard that before?! It's not true, don't you believe it! Who said that? I'm going to hunt them down and shove rubber duckies down their throats until they suffocate!!" 'Wow. I didn't know Michelle was that violent.'

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it, it's in the past, I've put it behind me, all that jazz."

Lily was being oddly quiet and Bea was starting to feel bad for the poor innocent stuffed moose in her hands. She was strangling it and twisting it's neck back and forth.

"Lily! The moose didn't do anything!" Bea jokingly yelled.

"You're right. But I have a feeling you don't want me to kill Black just yet, so this moose will have to do."

"I love you guys!"

"We love you too, Bea!" They replied together. Unison, creepy.

"Guys please, please, please, PLEASE don't do anything to Sirius. I'll handle this myself. I have a plan already."

"What? What's the plan?!" Again with the unison! Someone needs to disconnect their brains.

"I'm not telling!" She stuck her tongue out at them and rolled over onto her bed. They did the same and they all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Okay, apparently I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so it'll be in this chapter. I'm not so sure I'm doing that great on this story so I'm thinking about quitting it. Let me know what you think! Review please!

Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be, J.K. Rowling. No matter how much I dream about it, it won't happen. Ever.

Bea woke up the next morning to find the room empty. She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed and found that it was ten o'clock. 'The girls must be downstairs already.' She thought.

She got up and had a shower then got dressed. She straightened her hair and did her make-up and then went downstairs. What was her plan, you ask? To avoid a certain Mr. Sirius Black at all costs. Yes, stupid plan. But she couldn't think of anything that made more sense to her.

Bea walked into the kitchen to find everyone sitting at various places around the table and eating eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" called Lily from in between James and Remus.

"Morning everybody." Replied Bea with a huge smiling gracing her face. She wasn't actually feeling happy but she didn't want Sirius to know that she had heard him, so acting happy it was. "What are we up to today guys?"

"Well, we thought we'd go to Hogsmeade for some shopping." Answered Michelle.

"Sounds good! When are we leaving?"

"Well, if you're ready then we'll go now." Said Sirius. Bea tried really hard to focus her eyes on something else but found it to be proving rather difficult. She ended up making eye contact with him for about three seconds before Lily coughed and everybody left the house. Once they were outside, they apparated to Hogsmeade.

Lily and Michelle insisted on going to the dress shop to pick out dresses for the party that they were having later on in the week. Bea had already gotten her dress so she was just going to walk around. James, Sirius and Remus were going to the quidditch shop.

Bea started walking away from the rest of the group and didn't know exactly where she wanted to go. She walked past a store and immediately stopped walking. Something in the window caught her eye and she just had to go into the store. It was calling her name!

It was the jewelry store. She walked inside and immediately went to the display in the window. It was a silver chained necklace with a small genuine emerald pendant hanging in the centre. 'Holy cherries and chalk, it's beautiful.' She thought.

She wanted that necklace really bad but, unfortunately it was way out of her price range. That necklace would make her day. No, her week. Wait, her year. She must have been admiring it longer than she thought because there was a tap at the window. She looked out the window and Michelle and Lily were standing there, waving impatiently at her.

She walked outside and they told her that they had bought their dresses and the boys were done at the quidditch shop. They decided that it was time to go back to the Potter mansion. They went into a deserted alleyway and apparated back to the mansion.

Once they got there, Lily and Michelle went up to Michelle's room and Bea told them that she was going to go for a walk. The boys were out in the quidditch pitch.

Bea had been walking for about half an hour and she was halfway into the woods when suddenly, it started to rain. It started to rain, and thunder, and lightening. Bea was scared but she knew that her best bet was to try and get back to the mansion. She turned around to walk back the way she had come, but she realized that she had no idea where she was, or how to get back.

Meanwhile…back in the mansion…

"Hey guys, it's raining pretty bad out there. We better go and see if the girls are okay." Said James.

Sirius, James and Remus walked upstairs and to the girls' room. They knocked on the door and Michelle opened it.

"Yes? Can we help you?"

"Are you guys alright? I mean, it's storming pretty bad out there…"said Remus.

Michelle and Lily's eyes widened and they seemed to turn paler.

"What's wrong guys?" asked James.

"Umm…Bea's out there. She went for a walk…She's not back yet."

James and Remus said "Oh no." in unison and when Sirius didn't say anything everyone turned to look at him. Only, he wasn't there. They looked down the hallway and he was climbing out the window with his broom in hand.

"Sirius! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to find her. I'll be back soon."

Back in the forest…

Bea was starting to get really worried. She was crying now.

"Help! (sob) Help! I'm lost!"

She kept on crying the same words over and over again as loud as she could but nobody answered her cries for help. She gave up and collapsed onto the forest floor, crying heavily. She sat there for about five minutes, hoping for a miracle. Hoping that the rain would somehow go away.

"Hold on Bea! I'm coming!" Bea spun around to see Sirius running towards her with his broom in hand.

"Sirius! What are you doing! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I came to find you! My broom won't let me fly in this rain! We have to hide until it goes away!"

"Where?!" Sirius grabbed Bea's hand and let her to a small cave-like rock in the middle of one of the hills.

He laid down and told Bea to lay beside him. She did and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. The storm lasted for another hour before it finally died down.

Bea crawled out and Sirius crawled out behind her. She wanted to smile because if he came after her, it must mean he cared at least a little bit. But then she kept remembering what he said to Remus and James that night in the kitchen. So instead of her usual smile, she was wearing a smaller one. One that didn't quite reach her eyes, the eyes that weren't quite as bright and energetic as they usually were.

"What's wrong, Bea?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"No you're not. I thought we were friends, you can tell me anything."

'No I can't.' She thought.

"There's nothing wrong, trust me."

"Ok. If you say so."

They climbed onto Sirius' broom with Sirius in front, steering. "Hold on tight Bea." Bea just smiled and adjusted her grip on Sirius' waist. They sped all the way back to the mansion and through the open window on the top floor. They crash landed in a big pile at the end of the hallway. When they got up they looked up to see Lily, Michelle, Remus and James all looking at them.

"Oh my goodness! What took you guys so long?! We were so worried!" screamed Lily as she ran over to me with a towel in her arms. James handed one to Sirius and went back to stand with Remus and Michelle who were holding hands while Sirius explained what took us so long. 'WAIT A MINUTE! HOLDING HANDS?!?!' she thought.

"Woah!"

"Hey! I was talking!"

"I know, sorry for interrupting but look." Sirius blankly looked around the room and apparently, couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. "No Sirius, look!"

Bea grabbed his head and turned it towards Remus and Michelle who were also looking around the room blankly, still holding hands. Sirius blinked a couple times and then his mouth formed the perfect 'o' shape.

"Are you guys together? When did this happen? Was this while I was gone or has it been going on for a while? Are you staying together? Are you engaged? Are you already married by some priest in a zoo surrounded by monkeys and jaguars? Am I babbling?" rambled Bea.

"Yes to the first one, DEFINETELY no to the second last one, yes to the last one and I can't remember the rest." Answered Michelle smiling. She turned to Remus and he smiled back.

"Woah. When?" was all Sirius managed to mumble out.

"Umm…since this afternoon. While you guys were gone, I was really worried and Remus comforted me. And yeah, one thing kind of lead to another and now we're here."

"So how about you two? You admitted your undying love for each other yet?" Bea asked James and Lily.

"I have!" said James, smiling proudly.

"What undying love?" Lily asked, smirking at the look on James' face.

"Aw! C'mon Lily! You know you love me! Somewhere, deep down, okay, really deep down, you love me!" Lily just growled and moved away from him.

"C'mon guys, let's go order a pizza!" yelled Sirius as he pranced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone followed and screamed in surprise as the pizza man suddenly appeared in their kitchen. They all had shocked expressions on their faces and seemed utterly horror-stricken.

"Don't worry! Just a magic trick! No need to be scared children!" called the pizza man nervously.

"Oh! Don't worry. We're witches and wizards too, it's ok. We just didn't know that you could apparate to the houses." Replied Remus, who was the first to recover from shock.

"Oh yes sir, usually we just wait for a while and apparate to right outside the houses, but I must have made a mistake this time. Wouldn't be the first though, I've had to learn to become an expert at confounding!" replied the pizza man cheerily, clearly relieved.

He handed them the pizza, took the money, waved and then apparated back to wherever he came from. The boys took two slices of pizza each and downed them in a matter of seconds. The girls each took one slice and ate it. The boys each took two more slices and silently chewed while Michelle and Lily took another slice. Bea was just sitting there, staring into space with a thinking expression on.

"Bea? Earth to Bea!" called Michelle while waving a hand in front of Bea's face. She didn't answer. She tried it again, but still she didn't answer. Sirius snuck up behind her and pinched her sides until she screamed and stopped staring at the wall.

"Knew that would work!" sand Sirius happily. "Always does!"

'It's perfect! I'm such a genius! I just can't believe I didn't think of it sooner! A diet!' Thought Bea. Then, with a smile on her face, Bea waved to everyone in the kitchen, walked upstairs and went to bed.

A.N: I'm sorry I took so long to update! If I decide to continue with the story then I will definitely update sooner! I've just been busy with school and the evil monkey in my closet. Oh well. Please review!

P.S. Just incase you didn't know, its that little button at the bottom left hand side of the page, but who am I kidding? Of course you already knew that! You've probably reviewed many stories before! Right?


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Okay…still not so sure about the continuing of the story…but I'm going to post this chapter anyways.

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.

A little while after Bea left for bed, everyone else decided that it was getting late so they headed up to their rooms.

The next morning, Bea woke early and went down to the kitchen. She decided she would start her diet today, so she only ate an orange for breakfast. About half an hour later, everyone else trooped down to the kitchen still in their pajamas.

"Good morning Everyone!" Bea yelled in a sing-song voice across the kitchen.

The grunts and "uh-huh" that came from the group could only mean that they agreed. The "uh-huh" came from Michelle who was looking extremely bubbly, and hyper this morning.

"What's got your frown upside down?" Bea asked Michelle.

"Guess what today is!" Bea was about to open her mouth and guess her birthday but Michelle continued. "It's the grand opening of the new amusement park down the street! And guess what else!" Again, Bea was about to open her mouth to suggest that it was somebody's birthday but again, Michelle continued. "We're going! We're going, and we're going for the whole day! Isn't that wonderful!"

Sirius jumped up and started dancing with Michelle. Apparently, he thought it was a great idea. Remus just shrugged and James looked like Christmas came early. Bea was also excited and Lily looked like she might blow chunks all over James. Apparently, Lily didn't like amusement parks too much, but after some persuasion on Sirius' part, she grudgingly agreed to tag along.

When they got there, they chose to go on a huge roller coaster first. Lily absolutely refused to go on.

"No way! If I get on there and survive the ride, one of you might die tonight!"

"Okay! Okay. Calm down, you don't have to go on. I'll stand outside and wait with you, Remus, Michelle, Sirius and Bea can go on. Okay?" Asked James kindly.

"Okay. James?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." And Lily gave him a small peck on the lips, which then turned into a full on snog session.

"James, buddy. We're going on the ride okay?" James just waved a hand to dismiss Sirius and the rest.

Since Michelle and Remus were dating, they sat together which left Sirius and Bea to sit together. The ride started out pretty slow and boring, but once the bumps came and they gained speed, everyone had their hands in the air and started screaming. Sirius and Bea were making the most noise out of everyone, not because they were scared but just because they could. Bea felt something on her hand and looked up to find that Sirius had attached his hand to hers while they were waving them in the air.

She felt like her stomach had been flung up to her throat, like she might choke on it at any second. She didn't know if it was because of the huge drop they just went over, or the fact that the man of her dreams was holding her hand. She guessed they both had a part in it.

When the ride was over, Bea and Sirius got off the ride, still holding hands. Remus and Michelle followed. When they got to the exit of the ride they found James and Lily holding hands, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh, 'What undying love?' What a lie, Lily." Said Bea, imitating Lily.

"Oh, shut up Bea!" Screamed Lily playfully.

The rest of the day went well, with everybody going on rides, even Lily once in a while. It was time for lunch so they decided that they would leave the park and come back some other time. They went to the small diner in town called "A Table For Two". It was a couple's place so Lily, James, Michelle and Remus convinced Bea and Sirius to go. Like the name of the diner, there were only tables big enough for two people so Lily and James sat together and Remus and Michelle sat together which left Sirius and Bea together. They got a table by the window and waited for the waitress.

"Hello. My name is Julie and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?" said the waitress.

They ordered their drinks and the waitress left. When she came back, they were ready to order their food.

"I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but you two are so cute together! You make a great couple. How did you meet?"

"Oh. We're not a couple, we're just friends." Said Sirius.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, it's just that we usually only see couples in here. But I did mean what I said about you, you two do look great together." Bea blushed and Sirius just nodded.

They ordered their food and the waitress left.

"So…How do you think the rest of us are doing?" asked Sirius, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"They're probably having fun, considering they actually are with their significant other. God, this is so awkward. I wish it wasn't though, it's ruining our dinner."

"So true. How did you like the roller coasters today?"

"Oh my gosh! I loved them! I've always loved roller coasters! We should definitely go back again sometime, that was so much fun!" said Bea excitedly.

"I know! I feel the same way! I don't know how much the rest of them enjoyed it though. Maybe next time, just you and me should go! It would be a lot of fun!"

"Okay!" said Bea, genuinely smiling.

They finished their dinner, paid and went outside to wait for the rest of them. They spotted swings, just to the left of the diner, so they decided to go and try them out.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. We both get going at the same height, then whoever lands the farthest away from the swing wins. Get it? Good. Go!" Yelled Bea.

They started pumping as high as they could and when they were at maximum height, they started counting.

"1…2…3!"

They both jumped off and Bea landed farthest away from the swing.

"No fair! How'd you do it?!" cried Sirius.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just good at it!" replied Bea.

Sirius laughed and when they turned around, they found the rest of the group waiting for them.

When they got home they all sat in the kitchen, at the table.

"Okay, I know this sounds stupid but I feel like there's something I should be doing. I mean, it's only 3 o'clock, what could I possibly have to do?" asked Michelle.

"We're not doing anything tonight…"Bea trailed off and everybody wore a look of realization for a moment.

"The party!" they all shouted in unison.

Everybody had forgotten that the party was tonight, at 5 o'clock. They only had two hours to get themselves, and everything else ready. The boys rushed and got the food and music ready while the girls hurried upstairs to get dressed.

Two hours later, and everybody was dressed and ready. The boys were downstairs answering the door as guests started arriving and the girls were upstairs, waiting to make an entrance. Remus was Michelle's date, James was Lily's date and Bea was going solo. Sirius' date was a seventh year girl from Ravenclaw.

Michelle was the first to go down the stairs. She was wearing a halter-style, orange, knee length dress that was loose, yet looked absolutely lovely on her. She left her hair down, but straightened it so it wasn't curly, as usual. She met Remus at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful." She smiled and they walked to the dance floor together.

Lily went down next. She wore a spaghetti-strap, emerald green, floor length dress that complimented her eyes perfectly. It was fairly form-fitting, but it flowed out at the bottom. She wore her hair up in a bun, with a few loose curls framing her face. She met James at the bottom too.

"Woah, I umm…flowers?" James said as he handed her a bouquet of tiger lilies.

"James! They're my favorite! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Lily as she hugged her boyfriend. They walked over and sat at a table.

There was nobody waiting for Bea, so she walked down the stairs to be met by emptiness. Not exactly a happy thought at the time. But, nonetheless, she smiled and walked to sit at a table.

She was wearing a beautiful, white, ball gown. It was strapless and the bodice hugged her body, but not too tightly. It flowed out at the bottom, mermaid-style and it was just perfect for her. It made her hair stand out, which was special in its own way. Instead of styling her hair differently for the party, she decided to let Michelle and Lily cut it for her. It turned out beautifully. It was short in the back, it only went to just above her shoulders and it was longer at the front, it went to just above her breasts.

The first song started playing and all the couples went out onto the dance floor. There were only a few people left sitting, Bea was unfortunately one of them. She tried her hardest to keep the smile on her face but she really had no reason to smile at the time. A young boy, about a year younger than her, yet still quite handsome, asked Bea to dance after the first song was over. She gladly obliged.

They walked across the dance floor until they were in the centre and started to dance. Eventually, all eyes were on them. Bea was smiling and laughing, she was having a great time. The dance floor cleared out until they were the only ones on it, everyone else was standing on the outside in a circle watching them. He spun her around and when she arrived back in his arms she spoke.

"I'm having so much fun! I'm sorry, but I haven't gotten your name. I'm Beatrice, but you can call me Bea." She said.

"I'm having fun too. My name is Jason, but you can call me Jay." He said with a wink.

The song ended and Jay kissed her hand. "I've had a lovely time, Bea, but I think someone else has their eye on you right now."

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused. He nodded his head in the direction behind her so she turned around.

"May I have this dance?" Sirius asked when she turned around.

They started to dance to the slow song that had just started.

"And to what, do I owe this wonderful pleasure?"

"Well, my fair lady, the other maiden left with an illness and my knights of the round table are fairly engrossed in their own maidens." He replied.

Bea looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "In English you would understand, please?"

"My date left because she wasn't feeling good and James and Remus are busy with their own dates." He restated simply.

"Oh." She said, trying not to seem sad about it. 'So he's only dancing with me because he doesn't have anything better to do. Okay then.' She thought.

"Oh! No! Don't take it like that! I didn't mean it like that! It's not like I didn't want to dance with you or anything…I just…Oh I don't know! But I didn't mean it like that!" he explained when he saw the look on Bea's face. "Bea, you look beautiful tonight. And I'm sorry I didn't ask you to dance before now."

"Don't even worry about it. I'm used to stuff like this happening. It shouldn't bother me anymore."

"Did you even hear the part about you looking beautiful tonight?"

"Yeah. I heard it. Thanks, I guess."

He didn't know what else to say and the song was ending, so he kissed her hand and walked away. After a while and a few more songs, Bea was still sitting alone at a table. She decided that she wanted to go for a walk by the water. She went down to the beach and took her shoes off. She held up one end of her dress and, while carrying her shoes, walked along the edge of the water occasionally getting her feet wet.

"You know, sometimes I wonder who you really are." She said to her reflection in the water. Surprisingly enough, it didn't answer her.

"What? Do you not see me either? Come on, I know somebody in this world has to see me!" she turned away from the water and walked to the woods. She walked about five tree lines in, and turned to her right. "DOES ANYBODY SEE ME!? DOES ANYBODY HEAR ME?! AM I INVISIBLE TO EVERYONE?!" she screamed into the wind.

"I see you. I hear you. You are not invisible to me." she turned to see Sirius standing there.

"Oh. I didn't really expect anyone to hear that." She said blushing.

"What did you mean by that exactly?"

"It was nothing."

"Bea, I know that wasn't nothing. One doesn't just scream words like that into the wind for no particular reason. Please tell me."

"I'm sick of people not seeing me. Not giving me a second thought. Not caring about me. Not loving me."

"Bea, I see you. I give you a second thought, bloody hell, I give you more than a second thought. I care about you, and Bea, I love you."

"You don't love me the way I want to be loved. I'm only ever loved as a friend. Nothing more. I mean, isn't there anybody in this world who can look past the fact that I'm a little bit over weight? I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dumping all this on your shoulders. I'm going to bed. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she turned and walked out of the woods and up to Michelle's room.

When she got to Michelle's room, she found a note on the dresser.

_Bea,_

_Michelle and I have gone out with the boys. We won't be back until late, so don't wait up. If the party's still going and you want to go to bed, then just tell everyone to leave. Sorry we couldn't tell you personally! It'll just be you and Sirius tonight._

_Love,_

_Lily._

'Okay then. I guess it's time to end the party.' She walked downstairs and magically amplified her voice. "Attention party-goers! It's time to leave! Go on now! Get out!" Eventually everyone started piling out until the place was empty.

Bea went back up to Michelle's room and got changed for bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: I really like reviews. Reviews are nice. You like leaving reviews. (insert creepy seemingly hypnotic stare here)

About an hour after she initially fell asleep, there was a knock at Bea's door. She walked over and opened it. It was Lily, Michelle, Remus, and James.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she said.

"Yes actually. You can. You are going to come downstairs and play truth or dare with us, because we are bored and no longer feel the need to be out." Explained James.

"Why me? How about you go get Sirius and play with him, I'm tired."

"We already planned on getting Sirius, we were just going to get you first so you can help us with the rude awakening," said Lily with an I-know-something-you-don't-know look on her face.

"Fine. If I must," Bea sighed dramatically.

About five minutes later, they were all standing outside of Sirius' bedroom door.

"On the count of three, we'll all barge into the room and attack him with the man-eating pillows. Okay?" said Michelle.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but I think we forgot the man-eating pillows somewhere else because these are goose-feather pillows."

Michelle shot Lily a look that practically shouted "Shut up! You ruined my fun."

"These are man-eater pillows. Now, anyway. I am a witch, you know." With a flick of her wand, Michelle had managed to give all the pillows each a pair of rather sharp, and harmful looking teeth.

"Michelle! We can't KILL him! Then he can't play truth or dare. Wait for another time to put him in his dreadful grave please." Reasoned James.

With a pout, Michelle turned the pillows back to normal, mumbled a "fine" and proceeded in started the counting.

"1…2…3!"

"Ba da da dum da dum! CHARGE!" shouted Bea.

They all ran through the door and jumped onto the bed upon which, there was a rather large, squealing lump.

"EEK!! No! Not the curse of the penguins! Help! I hate the penguins! They talk too much and make unattractive movements!!" Screamed the lump on the bed which, after further inspection, they found to be Sirius.

Upon hearing Sirius' unexpected confession of dreaming of penguins, they all got off the bed and waddled around the room like the chosen bird, trying to keep straight faces.

Sirius peeked his head out from under the blanket and upon sighting the feathers laying everywhere and his friends waddling around the room like that cursed bird, he jumped up onto his dresser and started wailing.

"NO! They weren't supposed to get you too! It's not fair! You guys didn't do anything! If I'm dreaming, I'll wake up right now!" yelled Sirius as he pinched himself. When he didn't wake up, he promptly screamed and started running around the room, obviously thinking that it was all real.

Once the group got over the fact that Sirius was, in fact, that stupid, they all burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Sirius caught sight of them laughing and realized what happened.

"I hate you all!" he screamed before joining in with the laughing. "So, what were you doing in my room anyways? I mean, you guys are my friends but watching me sleep is just a little bit on the creepy side."

"We just came to wake you up, which we did successfully, so that you could come downstairs and play truth or dare with us." Said James.

"I'm so in!" he yelled.

The group skipped down the stairs and sat in chairs around the living room.

"I go first!" yelled Michelle. " Okay…umm…James! Truth or dare!?"

James stroked his chin thoughtfully. After a few short moments of pondering, he cleverly yelled out "Truth!"

"What is your deepest, darkest, never-told-anyone-ever-before-in-my-life secret?"

James blushed and mumbled something that none of them could hear.

"What was that?" asked Bea.

"I said," said James looking annoyed. "I have a pair of pink boxers with unicorns and butterflies and I wear them to bed a lot." Everyone burst out laughing and he blushed.

"Okay then…Lily-Flower! Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Definitely dare."

"I dare you to …umm…lick your foot."

She did just that and nobody was surprised that she didn't wear a disgusted expression afterwards, better your own foot than somebody else's.

"Sirius. Truth or dare?"

"I'm going to have to pick truth after seeing that dare, my feet are disgusting!" Everyone laughed and then turned to Lily waiting for the question.

Lily gave Bea an apologetic look before asking her question. "Is it true that you would never date Bea just because you think she's over-weight?"

Upon hearing the question, a number of things happened. Sirius jaw dropped and almost hit the floor, James and Remus looked utterly confused and Bea shot Lily the dirtiest look anyone had ever seen grace her face before getting up and leaving the room.

She made it all the way down to the dock before she could hear more feet coming. Being in an already bad mood, she decided she didn't want to hear anyone else's thoughts at the moment so she did something extremely spontaneous. She took her sweater off, took her pants off, and took her shirt off until she was in nothing but her bra and underwear. Then, she jumped into the water and swam. She swam for about two minutes before hearing another splash coming from the dock.

She turned around and watched as Sirius tried to swim toward her. She swam backwards and tried to get as far away from him as possible. He was the last person on the planet, besides Lily, that she wanted to see right now.

"Bea! Stop! Why are you swimming away from me? What'd I do?! Lily asked the question, not me!"

"You didn't do anything. I'm not mad. Just, leave me alone for now!" she yelled back.

"I need to talk to you! I need to tell you something!"

"What in Merlin's beard could you possibly have to say to me right now?"

"I need to tell you how I answered the question. I said that it wasn't true, it's not true. I wouldn't vow to never date anyone just because they're over-weight! And it wouldn't matter in the first place, because you're not fat!"

"That's a lie. That's all a lie. It's all lies!"

By this time, Sirius had reached Bea and they were simply treading water while trying to have a somewhat civilized discussion.

"I'm not lying! What would give you that idea?" he said, seemingly in an honest manner.

"Iheardyouinthekitchen…" she mumbled, to which he did not hear.

"What?"

"I said: I heard you in the kitchen. On the second night that we were here, I walked down to get us drinks and I heard you guys talking in the kitchen. They were accusing you of liking me and you said that you could never like me like that because I'm fat."

Somehow, they had reached the small island that sat in the water, not too far from the cottage. Bea was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest with tears streaming down her face and Sirius was kneeling in front of her, with his hands on her knees.

"Bea, I…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"What are you even doing here? Why are you here sitting with me? Shouldn't you be back with them ordering a pizza or sleeping or something of more importance?"

"How is any of that more important than one of my best-friends being upset? This is number one on my list of priorities right now Bea. And what I said earlier, about the answer to the question being no, it wasn't a lie. What you heard that night in the kitchen was a lie."

"Sirius? Can you just go please? I really don't want to be around anybody right now."

His smile turned to a frown in a matter of seconds. "Sure." He said in a sad voice. He turned and started walking back into the water before turning around again and walking back to Bea. "Bea?" she looked up and he leant down and kissed her, full on the mouth.

She didn't know what was happening, but before she could actually realize what she was doing, he pulled back, walked into the water and started swimming away.

"You can't do that! You don't just kiss someone for no reason and then leave!" she yelled, standing up and trying to get his attention.

"I just did!" he yelled playfully.

"Why? Why did you do that?! Why did you kiss me?!" she yelled, getting more and more upset by his reaction.

"Because I wanted to." He replied before reaching land and running into the mansion.

Bea sat in the same spot, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear for about another hour before deciding that she had thought all that there was to be thought and started swimming back to the mansion, and back to her friends who probably had a million questions that needed answering.

She got back to land and her clothes, and got dressed. She walked into the house, through the living room and into the kitchen where everyone in the household was sitting.

Everyone, aside Sirius, starting asking her questions all at the same time. She shot Lily a dirty look and left the room, ignoring all the annoying little queries.

She went into Michelle's room and climbed out the window onto the roof. She carefully climbed across the slope until she reached the flat dent in the middle that she found two summers ago. She was pretty sure that she was the only one who knew about it though. She didn't even think James or Michelle knew it was there.

It was perfect for laying in and watching the stars late at night. It was still pretty early at the moment but in about ten minutes, the sun would be going down so she decided that she would stay out there all night. Good thing she was wearing warm clothing!

The sun started to set and the sky turned a beautiful shade of pink. She watched as the sun sunk below the clouds and she still watched as the silver sliver that was the moon rose into the sky along with a few small sparkles that, if you were in the right mind, might resemble burning balls of gas, or stars.

Eventually, though she didn't know how long it took, Bea drifted off into an uneventful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A

A.N: Sorry it took so long to update! Okai, like nobody is reviewing. It makes me sad. Thanks to those few reviews that I did get though! I appreciate it muchly. Muchly is a word, trust me. Okai, lately I've been in a bit of a happy/hyper/random mood, so I was thinking about adding a little bit of humor to this story. I'm not going to completely change it but just add some funny sayings in or something. I'm going to try it in this chapter, please review and tell me whether you like it like this or not!

Bea woke up early the next morning. She just stayed on the roof and without moving any other body part, opened her eyes a little bit. The sun was just rising over the trees, and was making everything around her glow a light pink. It was simply beautiful. She groaned and tried to roll over but she found that there was another body next to hers.

"Michelle! Lily! What are you guys doing up here?" The chosen two groaned and rolled over.

"Bea? Do you need to yell this early?" asked Michelle in all seriousness.

"Yes. Why are you in my haven?"

"Your haven?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow. Said eyebrow rose even further beneath her hair when she heard Bea growl. Yes, that's right. I said growl.

"Yes. My haven! It is the only place I _thought_ I had to myself," said Bea putting some emphasis on the word thought. "It was the one place I could go to get away from everything."

"Really? We thought you just like coming out here to watch the sun." Said Michelle.

"So you knew this whole time about this place?"

"Yep." They both said.

"Hmph." Mumbled Bea with a pout placed firmly on her face.

"Guess what!" Lily shouted.

"What?" asked Bea.

"You talk in your sleep." Bea had a look of shock on her face which Lily took as a sign to continue. "You said something along the lines of shopping, necklace, dress. Something like that. So, Michelle and I have come to the conclusion that you need to get out. AND we're all going with you." Lily finished with a smile on her face.

"Yes. Me and Li-" started Michelle before she was cut off.

"Lily and I." Lily corrected.

"Yes, right. Lily and I" Michelle said with a look of pure annoyance directed toward Lily. "have decided that we are going to take you…drum roll please!" Lily and Bea drummed their fingers on the side of the roof. "We are going to take you…TO THE MOVIES! Isn't it wonderful?! It'll just be me, you, Lily, James, Remus and Sirius! It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah. Loads." Bea replied. Surprisingly enough, not sarcastically. She had been wanting to talk to Sirius every since the…well let's just call it the "incident".

After they got off of the roof, got dressed and went downstairs the boys were just waking up.

"Well hello Gorgeous. I love your hair. Is it the new style now?" Lily said as she saw James come down the stairs sporting some major bedhead.

"How goes it Sirius?" asked Bea trying to be as civilized and composed as possible for her at the moment. Lily and Michelle had dragged James and Remus out of the room, most likely for some serious snogging.

"Not too bad." That was all he said. Bea went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She sat down at the kitchen table and drank it. After quickly downing it, she got up and put the glass in the sink. She stood in front of the sink for a while, just looking out the window at Lily and Michelle joking around with their boyfriends in the backyard.

She sighed. "That would be nice wouldn't it?" She looked up to see that Sirius was the one talking to her. "To be able to be with the one you love, having them love you back. Being theirs forever, and them being yours."

"You have no idea," was her only response to that question. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Who is it you want to be with Bea?"

"It wouldn't matter anyways. I'm not good enough for him. I don't even know if he considers me more than a friend of a friend."

"If that's what you think, then it's probably the other way around. He's probably not good enough for you. Not good enough to wake up next to you every morning, not good enough to watch from the alter as you walk down the aisle. Not good enough to father your children."

"That's nice Sirius, but I don't think such a man exists in this world." She said, adding another sigh for good measure. Or bad measure, you can never really tell.

"But that's what I feel like. I feel like I'll never be good enough for her, because she is one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, and she is such a good person."

"You shouldn't feel like that! You're a really good person Sirius, and let's just say you don't exactly look like a monkey's behind…" Bea said blushing. "So who is this "her" you speak of, anyway?"

He spun her around and his hands on either side of her face. "Bea, there's something I have to give you." Before she could comprehend the fact that his eyes were staying on hers, or that his face was ever so slowly getting closer to hers, his lips were planted on top of hers, as if he never wanted to let her go.

When they broke apart, Bea was somewhat confused. "Uhh…what's the occasion?"

"I have to tell you something. You know that girl I was talking about? The one that I'm never going to be good enough for? Well, she's you. I want to be with you Bea." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a long, black, plastic box. He handed it to her and she opened it. Inside was the necklace from the jewelry store. She gasped and almost dropped it.

"But Sirius! This thing must have cost you fortunes! You don't get money from your parents anymore, where did you get the money to pay for this?! Why would you spend so much on anyone, let alone me?!"

"Bea?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He then proceeded to kiss her again. He spun her around and did the necklace up in the back. "Beatrice Grace Partoy, will you be my girlfriend?"

When she turned around to face him again, there were tears in her eyes. "Sirius, you must not toy with me. I know I seem happy enough, and I act like it doesn't bother me that people don't want to be with me, but none of it's true. I hurt all the time because of it, and I fear rejection. If this is just some big joke, then you can stop right now. If you don't think you'll want to be with me longer than just a summer fling, then stop this right now. I can't be hurt again, not after falling in love with you. It would rip me apart."

"I wouldn't do that to you, and why would I want to end it during the summer? I want to go back to school and flaunt you around, you know, show you off a bit. Make the other guys jealous." He said with his trademark smirk in place.

"Well, in that case, yes. Sirius Black, I will be your girlfriend." This time, she kissed him but it was different from the other times. The other times, it had been more aggressive and chaste. This time, it was softer, and more gentle. This time, it felt like it meant something huge, like the start of a wonderful relationship.

"Go get changed, we're going to go outside with them." She said.

"You mean, we can't get changed together?" he asked with a pout.

"Sirius!" she screamed, disgusted before she started laughing. "No! Go to your room and get changed, while I go to mine!"

They both went to their separate rooms and got changed. They met up in the hallway, and went outside to tell their friends the good news. When they reached outside, Sirius grabbed her hand and they ran towards James, Remus, Lily and Michelle.

"Hey guys! Grab a Frisbee! You can co- Woah. Are you two together?" Said James in about three seconds flat.

In answer to the question, Sirius turned and kissed Bea again.

"Holy mother of pearl and monkeys in a bowl. Look at that thing!" exclaimed Lily pointing at Bea's neck. "That's the one from the shop isn't it! Oh! I knew he was going to buy that for you! Oh! I knew it! I knew it! I did know it! Tell 'em Michelle! I told you I knew it!"

"Uhh, yeah. She knew it." The whole group burst out laughing until they were all rolling on the ground in tears.

After regaining their composure and sense of time, the group decided to go out for dinner. They went to "A Table For Two" again. They sat down at their separate tables and waited for their servers. By some miracle, Bea and Sirius got the same waitress that they had last time.

"Hello again, you two." And by some other miracle, she remembered them.

"Hello."

"You know, you two should really consider getting together. You really are quite the cute couple."

"Oh. Yeah. We uhh, we did get together." Sirius said with a laugh.

They ordered their food and ate it. After everyone was done and had paid, they left the restaurant and headed home. All three girls, and all three boys, fell asleep on the living room floor in the arms of their significant other with smiles on their faces. A happy ending to a good day.

A.N: Not the best chappie but review nonetheless! Don't worry, this story isn't near over! There will be many more bumps in the road and many more crazy dreams of magical animals doing things they shouldn't be. But nevermind that! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A

A.N: Sorry for the long wait. And that's about all I've got to say. Review please!

Bea gently shook Sirius' shoulder. "Sirius. Sirius. Quick! THE PENGUINS ARE COMING!" Sirius woke with a start and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Thankfully, everyone else was already up so the only person he woke up was himself. He looked over to find that he had Bea clutched so tightly in his arms it was as if she was his life support. It was actually making it rather difficult for her to breath, that and the fact that she was laughing very hard at Sirius' morning antics.

He grudgingly let go of her and decided to do the mature thing. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Two can play at that game." Bea said as she too, stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can see Mr. and Mrs. Sunshine are awake." Said James as he walked into the room with Lily, Remus and Michelle.

"Indeed." Sirius replied.

"Today is the day we go to the movies." Explained Michelle.

"What time?"

"Well, we were thinking somewhere along the lines of…oh I don't know, now?"

"Haha. Very funny." Laughed Sirius. "But seriously, when?" Bea tried her best not to laugh at the obviously unintended pun.

"Now."

"When?"

"Now."

"I think I heard that wrong. When?"

"NOW!" Everyone except for Sirius shouted.

"Okay then. I'll be ready in a moment." Everyone let out the breaths that they had been holding out of frustration and patiently waited for Sirius and Bea to get ready. With a flick of their wands each, they were both clean and dressed.

"Bugger."

"What?"

"Bea, I think we did this wrong."

"What makes you say – oh." Bea looked down to find that she was wearing a baggy pair of dark jeans and a much-too-big-for-her black hoodie that definitely wasn't hers. When she looked over to Sirius she found that he was wearing much too tight light-wash blue jeans and an EXTREMELY tight light pink spaghetti-strap shirt. "Oh. Well then."

"You – HA – got the – HA – wrong wands!" Lily managed to get out in between laughs.

"Yes, well. I think this looks rather dashing on me, don't you Bea?"

"Whatever you say Sirius. I much like this hoodie though. I must ask, where did you buy it?"

"Uhh… I can't exactly remember." Sirius said with an overly exaggerated smile.

"I will pay you EACH ten galleons if you wear each other's clothes to the movies today." Said Remus.

Lily, Michelle and Bea all looked at Remus with shocked expressions present on their faces. They had always thought that would be something James or Sirius would say. They had always thought that Remus was the more responsible marauder. Apparently not.

"You're on!"

"Eh. Fine. I'm in." Bea agreed after coming out of her state of complete and utter, gut-wrenching, horrifying, vase-breaking shock. Yeah, dramatic, I know.

They were all conversing as they started walking down the street and toward the movie theatre just a few blocks down.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it. Pettigrew just kind of gives me the creeps. I don't know why, there's just a vibe about him." Explained Bea. As soon as she had finished all three marauders glared at her and decided without speaking that James was to be the spokesman for the group.

"Pete may be odd but he's still our friend. You can't say stuff about him and not expect to be dealing with all of us."

"Hey! I wasn't asking for a fight! I was just speaking my mind. Jeeze. Note to self: when dealing with the marauders; Rule #1. Never insult a marauder when in the presence of one or more fellow marauders. Yep, I should definitely write a book for this kind of stuff."

Sirius stopped laughing for a moment and put a hand on Bea's forehead. "Um, Sirius? What are you doing?"

"Did you do drugs this morning? Did you take one too many happy pills? Did you have too much sugar? Did you drink too much bloody orange juice?!"

"No to all of those…wait. Except the sugar, I may have had some extra sugar. Why?"

"You're actually being _funny_ today."

"Ouch. I'll just go die in the corner of unlovedness now."

"You're making up words too. Dare I say it, but someone seems oddly happy today."

Bea began to blush and couldn't even begin to wonder why the gods hated her so, as they arrived outside of the theatre. Her and Sirius were getting some very odd looks from the people around. They just linked hands and waved to their audience.

As they reached the ticket booth, James, Sirius and Remus stepped in front of their girlfriends. The boys bought the tickets and dragged the girls inside and into the theatre ignoring their protests. As the movie started, they stopped talking and suddenly became very interested in the film.

"Bea! Bea! Why is the sloth talking to the tiger thingy and not being eaten? Why is it talking at all? Don't those tiger thingies eat sloths? Is that even a sloth? Or is it just an overgrown squirrel that got run over and lots its tail to a pack of horrible squirrel-tail-eating coyotes? No, it's probably a sloth. Oh! Look! Look! Now the tiger thingy's playing wack-a-mole with weasels! Why is he doing that? It's just cruel. Oh! Now the squirrel who lost his tail thingy is being carried away by little squirrels who lost their tails thingies!"

"Sirius? Will you please shut up? I don't need a minute-by-minute commentary of the movie Ice Age Two. It's kind of simple to understand. So stop talking."

Sirius pouted but stopped talking, nonetheless. After the movie was over, Sirius ran outside and started telling the story from the movie all over again to his five friends. None of which, were listening.

They walked all the way back to the mansion and walked into the house still ignoring Sirius who was now going into great detail about how he thought the next movie should happen.

"So then when the tiger thingy eats the sloth instead of dying of starvation from lack of other food, the sloth will go to sloth heaven and be reunited with his uncle Fungus." That was all Bea heard as she finally tuned in to what Sirius was saying.

"For someone who's named after the brightest star in the night sky, you're not very smart."

"For someone who's name doesn't come from anything at all you're not very creative."

"For someone who's last name is Black, you are very colourful."

"Why thank you. For someone who's last name is one letter away from party, you're awful shy."

"Tha—hold on. That wasn't a compliment."

"I know." Sirius replied smugly before running over to the couch and flopping down on it taking up all the space.

"You know, there are other people living in this household."

"You know, there are other places to sit."

"You know, you two sound a lot like an old married couple." They heard a voice from behind them say. They turned around to see James smirking at them.

"Oh hardy har har. You're not quite the one to talk Lover-Boy!" Sirius said batting his eyelashes at James. "I know! Let's play charades!" Sirius said with just a tad bit too much excitement.

"Alright. HEY! EVERYONE! LIVING ROOM NOW! WE'RE PLAYING CHARADES!" James yelled from the living room.

Two dinosaurs, one dying fish and a half hour later, left the six friends playing their very last round of charades.

Bea was standing in the middle of the living room. She made an impression of driving a car with her hands and then made the pause signal, meaning that it was still the same scene, she was just switching places. She then layed on the ground and felt behind her bottom, silently screaming in pain and pointing just past her feet impersonating sharp teeth and claws.

Everyone had been completely clueless on this one for about five minutes.

"Oh! I know what it is! It's a squirrel that got run over by a car and lost its tail to a pack of horrible squirrel-tail-eating coyotes!"

"YES! FINALLY!" Bea screamed. She ran over to Sirius and jumped into his arms, hugging him with so much force that you could almost be certain his eyes would pop out of his head at any second. But unfortunately, that didn't happen.

She let go of Sirius and stood up. "Well, I think it's time for bed, people of the house. Good night!" She said in a sing-song voice as she ran up the stairs.

Everyone just stared at the place where she was for a few moments before shaking their heads and heading up to their own rooms.

A.N: Sorry it's so short. I was just really tired when I was writing this and my eyes were starting to bug me. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A

A.N: I know, I know. I'm skipping the rest of the summer and I'm terribly sorry but my plot can't work until they're back at school…so unless you wanted a bunch of incredibly boring and short and utterly pointless chapters, I had to do this. Please don't shun me for this! REVIEW!!

The next few weeks went by uneventfully. The three marauders got closer to their girlfriends and the whole group got closer as a whole. The six of them were almost inseparable now.

The days flew by like minutes and the weeks flew by like hours until the three marauders and their girlfriends found themselves back on the Hogwarts Express and on their way to their beloved school for the last time.

"So, did you guys hear? Pete's gone and got himself a girlfriend! That's why we haven't seen him all summer!" James voice rang throughout the compartment like a continuous echo until Lily decided to speak.

"Uhh, who's his girlfriend?"

"Some ravenclaw sixth year. Apparently, she's pretty hot." James saw Lily glaring at him and quickly added "But I haven't seen her. I bet she isn't nearly as pretty as my Lily-Flower." At this Lily smiled and gave James a quick peck on the lips.

"OH! And congrats on getting prefect this year, Bea!" James said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I was actually kind of surprised." She said with a laugh.

"Well, Head Girl and Head Boy have to do rounds with the prefects so do you want to get going guys?" Lily asked referring to James and Bea.

"Definitely." Bea gave Sirius a quick kiss good-bye and left the compartment to go on her rounds with Lily and James. They started at the back of the train and worked their way up to the front. When they reached the marauders compartment, in the middle of the train, they decided to stop in and take a break.

"You guys done already?" Remus asked them.

"No, just taking a break. Where's Padfoot?" James asked when he noticed that Sirius wasn't in the compartment.

"Not sure. He said he was going to the bathroom but he's been gone for a while. Maybe someone should go look for him."

"I'll go." Lily volunteered. Michelle joined her and the two left the compartment in search of one Sirius Black. Bea stayed in the compartment with James and Remus. They just sat there for a while, making polite conversation waiting for Lily, Michelle and Sirius to get back.

When they finally did return to the compartment, they were still Sirius-less and pale as ghosts.

"What's wrong guys? Where's Sirius?" Asked Bea.

"You will not believe what we just saw. I'm so sorry Bea!" Said Michelle.

"Sorry for what?" She asked becoming somewhat worried and nervous.

"We went looking for Sirius and well…we found him."

"So then why are you sorry?"

"Because of the situation we found him in. He was uhh…he was having sex with Chantel Clarence. I'm so sorry!" Bea glared at them.

"Guys, I don't know why you're doing this but Sirius would never do that to me. He told me he loved me. I don't believe you. Why would you lie to me?!" asked Bea, obviously getting very upset and not believing a word that came out of Lily or Michelle's mouths. "Come talk to me when you've grown up." When she got up to leave, she couldn't help but listen to that annoying, nagging voice at the back of her head.

'You just don't want to believe it Bea, but think about it. This is Sirius Black we're talking about. He's done pretty much every girl in your year and more. Maybe he wanted sex because you were too proud to give it to him. You may have just ruined your friendship with your best friends for nothing.' Her inner-voice concluded. She chose to side with the part of her brain that was telling her that Sirius wouldn't do that.

She walked out of their compartment and into another empty one, not wanting to go see if what they said was true or not. She was scared that it would be.

Over the next few days, Lily and Michelle didn't talk to Bea and Bea didn't talk to them. Bea was still very curious about whether or not what they said happened with Sirius happened or not, but she figured that if it did happen, it was better that she didn't know. But, all the same it was slowly eating away at her, gradually creating a gaping hole in her heart. Her trust for Sirius was dying more and more each day.

By about the second week into school, Sirius started noticing something was wrong with her.

"Bea, you've hardly eaten in the past two weeks and you don't seem nearly as chipper as usual. You can tell me anything, so please tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing Sirius. You shouldn't worry. I'm fine." She said with a small, obviously forced smile.

"Please Bea? I don't like seeing you like this."

"It's just that, I haven't talked to Lily and Michelle because on the train they told me something but I thought they were lying, but I don't know what to think anymore. It's just starting to make sense."

"What did they tell you?"

"They told me that they saw…that they saw you having sex with Chantel Clarence. I haven't talked to them because I told them that you wouldn't do that to me and that they were lying. You wouldn't do that, would you? They are lying, right? I don't think you did, but it would make me feel so much better if you just told me that you didn't."

Sirius looked away and didn't say anything. "Sirius? Look me in the eyes, and tell me you didn't have sex with her."

Sirius turned and looked her in the eyes. "Bea, I didn't have sex with her. I wouldn't do that to you."

Something in those grey orbs told her all she needed to know. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You're lying." She stated in a voice so quiet, you would only have been able to hear if you were listening for it.

She got up and walked away from him. He grabbed her hand but she ripped it out of his grasp and continued walking to the Gryffindor common room.

She stopped halfway in between the doors to the castle and Sirius and turned back. "Don't you ever, ever speak to me again Sirius Black. We are over." She ripped off the necklace he bought her and handed it to him. "Give it to the next girl who's stupid enough to fall for your lies." With that said, she turned and continued her trek to the Gryffindor common room.

By the time she reached the dormitory that she shared with Lily and Michelle she had tear stains all down her face. As soon as she walked through the door Lily and Michelle knew what had happened. They ran over and embraced her, their earlier disagreement forgotten momentarily.

"Oh Bea! Are you okay?" asked Michelle.

"Peachy." She replied in between sobs.

"I hate to say I told you so…" started Lily.

"Then don't." Bea cut her off. "I'm so sorry guys! I thought I loved him, I just didn't want to believe it."

"Don't worry! We don't blame you Bea." They replied.

"Bea, I have something to tell you." Said Lily.

"What is it?"

"This may be bad timing, but we haven't been talking and I need you to know. James asked me to marry him. And I said yes!" Bea squealed and latched onto Lily.

"You should've just come and told me! I'm so happy for you!"

"There's more." Bea looked up expectantly. "I want you to be the maid of honor, along with Michelle." Bea had tears in her eyes and so did Michelle. Apparently, this was the first Michelle had heard of this too.

"Oh Lily! Of course!"

"I would love to!" Bea and Michelle replied at the same time.

The three girls stayed up all night trying to plan some of the wedding. They had decided on having it during Christmas break in James and Michelle's backyard.

"What about the dresses?!" Squealed Bea, excited to be able to put in some suggestions.

"James suggested green, like my eyes." Lily replied with a dreamy smile.

"Oh I love it! They'll be beautiful." Replied Michelle.

"I was thinking emerald green, halter style, and they can be floor length! What do you think?"

"It sounds amazing Lily!"

Bea was able to go the whole night without once thinking about the small pang of hurt she felt when something about Sirius came up.

When the girls woke up the next morning, they were happy to find that it was a Saturday and therefore, there would be no classes. They had had a fair bit of firewhiskey last night to celebrate, and were therefore enduring pounding headaches and extremely annoying nausea. They were a tad bit hung-over.

"Lily, you're moving to much." Complained Bea when she heard Lily's magazine pages being flipped.

"Sorry." Answered Lily who was having somewhat the same problem with Michelle's constant moving on her bed.

Eventually, though it may have taken a while, the girls made it out of the dormitory and down to the great hall for lunch as they had missed breakfast.

"You look like death."

"Thanks for the insight James." Replied Bea.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly. Bea was, after all, the worst hung-over out of the bunch. She hadn't just been drinking to celebrate, according to Lily, but also to get over the fact that Sirius had cheated on her and lied to her. It didn't work all that well. Instead, she was constantly reminded of the fact that she got drunk, and therefore constantly reminded of one of the main reasons for said drunkness.

There were only three more weeks until Christmas holidays, and therefore only three more weeks until the wedding. The girls had decided to go to Hogsmeade the following Saturday to look for the bridesmaid dresses and Lily's wedding dress. Her mother would be meeting them there. Until then, they had nothing left to do for the wedding. The caterer had been called, the cake had been ordered, the back-yard reserved and the people invited. Until then, the three girls could just sit back and relax.

"Lily, my darling fiancée, would you like to accompany me to the lake for an early swim?" asked James, putting major emphasis on "fiancée".

"Yes, James. I think I would." With that, James and Lily left the table and headed out to the lake. That left Bea with Remus and Michelle, feeling a lot like a third wheel.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to it then. I've got some studying to do in the library." Bea smiled as she got up and walked to the dormitory. She didn't actually have studying to do, but she didn't want to intrude on Michelle and Remus' day.

When she got to her dormitory, she went and laid down on her bed. She reached out to stretch and looked up to find a letter magicked to float just above her mattress. She reached up and grabbed it.

As soon as she opened it she knew who it was from. The elegant, yet messy scrawl that covered the page was one she knew all too well.

_Bea,_

_You were right. I did sleep with Chantel. I am really sorry, and I thoroughly regret doing it. _

'You mean doing HER.' She thought bitterly.

_I was falling for you, hard. And I realized that I didn't want that because I know I'm a bloody prat, and a player and I knew that someday I was going to end up hurting you. And that scared me._

'It was about time something scared you. And you're right, you are a bloody prat.' She thought.

_I made a spur of the moment decision and decided that it would be better to get it over with before we fall too deeply for each other. This was the only way I could think of. It was a mistake and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done it because I miss you and I want you back so bad._

'Too bad Black. You made your choice.'

_You know that muggle saying? "It's not the one you can live with, but the one you cannot live without"? Well, I've realized that I can't live without you Bea. I need you. I can understand completely if you don't want to get back with me, but I need you to know that I still love you and I always will. The offer is always there. I need to hear your sweet laugh again, I need to see your smile. I need to look into your eyes and know that you're happy. If I'm the one that makes you happy, then I will do my best to keep it that way. And if I'm not, then don't waste your time with me. I want you to do what will make you happy._

_Love,_

_Sirius._

"ARGH!" She yelled before grabbing the letter and ripping it to shreds. Tiny, little pieces that would probably remain on the dormitory floor for a long time before she got around to picking them up. "What do I do?!" She screamed.

She laid on her bed for the rest of the day, just thinking. Eventually, after Michelle and Lily were back in the dormitory and in their own beds, she drifted off into a very uneasy sleep.

A.N: What do you think? I don't mean to toot my own horn here, but I think that's the best chapter I've done yet. And possibly the longest. I didn't get one single review for the last chapter..that makes me said. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

A

A.N: Okay…here goes. I haven't thanked any of my reviewers and I feel absolutely horrid about it…my guilty conscience is catching up…so I am going to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers who are as follows:

Rabid-Sirius-Fangirl

Edwards GF

Friar Freaking Lawrence

Maddiegirl

Triskelesque

Keisha.cl

TheNightimeSky

Sakura999

Thanks you guys so much for reviewing and I'm sorry I didn't thank you before! If you have any questions about the stories or suggestions…send me a review and I'll reply to it in the author's note of the next chapter. How's that sound? Good? Bad?

Rabid-Sirius-Fangirl: I will definitely try to add more fluff…when possible which it somewhat isn't at this point in the story…except for Lily and James. Anyways, and I'll try and cut back on the dialog. Thanks for reviewing!

"Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli-lolli-lolli, lollipop, lollipop oh lolli-lolli-lolli, lollipop! POP. Ba doooom dooooom doooom…" "Oh! We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz. We hear he is a whiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was. If ever oh ever a whiz there was, the wizard of Oz is one because, because because because because because…of all the wonderful things he does!" "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious! If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

All three girls were singing different songs at the same time. It was the Saturday of dress shopping and the girls were walking…well skipping…through Hogsmeade to meet Lily's mother.

"Oh! Guys! I have a new song! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…"

As soon as Bea started, the other two girls joined her in her singing conquest.

"Lily! Bea! Michelle!" screeched a highly feminen voice from behind the three girls. The three girls stopped singing immediately and spun on the spot to face Lily's mother.

"Mom!"

Lily hugged her mom and waited as her mother hugged Bea and Michelle, in turn. They stood in the same spot for about five minutes talking about the plans that they had already made. After everyone was filled in, they decided to look for the bridesmaid dresses first.

They walked into a small dress shop and looked around. Lily told the store clerk exactly what she was looking for and the lady lead her to the back of the shop, with the other three women following behind.

When they entered the back room, there was what appeared to be a rainbow sitting on one of the tables. It was an arrangement of many different colors, almost any you could think of. And in the very centre, was the perfect shade of emerald green.

"That one." All of them said at the same time, pointing to the emerald green fabric.

The lady laughed and lead them to another table. Laying on the table were about fifteen different, floor-length, white dresses. All the girls gasped as they looked at the beautiful gowns.

"Now these are going to be the bridesmaid dresses. They are white because we didn't know what color you would want. There are fifteen different dresses here, you may choose one and we will have it died the emerald color you have chosen. I'll give you a few moments." The clerk left the room and the girls started sorting through the dresses.

"Guys! I can't decide! I like these two." Said Lily, holding up two dresses. One had a halter neck and was tight around the waist but gently flowed out at the bottom. The other one had spaghetti straps, it was bunched up at the side but was loose and flowy everywhere else. "Oh! I know! Bea, you put this one on," she said handing Bea the first dress. "And Lily, you put this one on. I'll choose by which one looks better!"

Bea walked into the change room and put the dress on. She looked in the mirror and she could finally see how much she had lost in the past few months. She was almost to her goal weight, and nobody had said anything yet. But this dress accentuated her waist and it was perfect in all the right places.

When Bea walked out of the room, her jaw dropped. Lily was staring at her and smiling while repeatedly whispering the words: "That's the one." Apparently the Marauders, including Sirius and discluding Peter, had found their way into the store and were now standing with Lily.

"I love it. It's gorgeous!" Said Michelle coming out from her change room in the dress that Lily had picked for her. Michelle's dress turned out to be somewhat…uh, hideous. "Lily! Please tell me you're picking Bea's!" Said Michelle eagerly.

"Of course I am! Oh and Bea?" She continued when Bea looked up. "We need to talk later." Bea just nodded her head and watched the people around her react to the dress.

James was smiling, Remus was talking with Lily and Sirius was avoiding eye contact with Bea.

The clerk came back in. "Is this the dress, then?" She asked. Lily nodded excitedly. "Okay then." With a flick of her wand, the dress was now the emerald green. The whole room gasped. The color made the dress even more beautiful, especially on Bea.

"Bea?" Sirius asked, being the first to break the awkward silence that followed the gasps. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She reluctantly nodded and followed him to a secluded room in the back.

"Bea. I need you to take this back from me, please?" He put his hand in his coat and pulled out the necklace.

"Sirius, I told you I would need some time before I could even think about getting back together with you. You're lucky that I had enough respect for you left to reply to your letter."

"I know. I just want you to take it, I'm never going to give it to anybody else and it would look beautiful with the dress. Please, don't think of it as a gift from your ex-boyfriend, think of it as a gift from a friend." He gave her the puppy-dog eyes and she caved.

"Fine. Thank you, Sirius. Not just for the necklace but for giving me my space."

"You're welcome." She turned to leave and change out of the dress but he stopped her. "Bea, I really am sorry."

"I know." She said over her shoulder before exiting the room.

After their shopping expedition, the girls headed back to their dormitory for some serious gossiping.

"So…Don't take this the wrong way Bea, but you've lost weight!" Lily said with a smile.

"Is this what we had to talk about?" she asked.

"Yes. So please, explain."

"Well, I went on a diet because I wasn't happy with myself, and I wanted to be. I guess I have lost a lot, haven't I?" She said with a smile. "I've been waiting for somebody to notice."

"You need to stop hiding that gorgeous body! Jeeze woman! From now on, you're wearing the clothes that we pick out for you." Explained Michelle.

"Yes sir!"

"Good soldier!...Wait. I'm not a sir." Michelle said looking confused.

"Riiiight…mhm. If you say so."

"Hey! I'm not." Lily and Bea burst out laughing.

"Do you think I should forgive Sirius?"

"I don't know Bea. I mean, if you want to then maybe, but you'd have to be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I do want to. I love him. I miss him."

"Just be careful Bea."

Over the next few days, Lily continued planning the wedding and Bea continued her inner battle. She knew she loved him, she had known it for a while. But she didn't want to get hurt again and she knew that it was possible. By that Friday, she had come up with a plan.

After dinner in the great hall, while she was walking back with Lily, Michelle and the Marauders, she asked to talk to Sirius for a minute.

"Okay. I've had my space and I've had my time. I've come up with a decision." Sirius looked hopeful, yet cautious.

"And?" he prompted.

"I do want to be with you again." His face lit up in a smile so wide, it look too big for this earth. "But…" his face fell again. "I don't want to get hurt." She put a finger to his lips to silence his protests. "So, my decision is that I will give you one more chance but, if I get hurt again then I think that this should stop. You have one chance."

"I can tell you, with all honesty, that I will never ever hurt you again. And I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot. Thank you so much Bea!" She just smiled and kissed him. "You look great by the way."

She laughed and continued kissing him. She let his lips wander down her neck and gasped when she realized that they were now in a broom closet. She got a devious look on her face and brought his face back up to hers. She reached down and started unzipping his trousers.

"Bea. Would this be your first?" Sirius asked, trying to control his voice.

"Yes."

Sirius stopped responding to her and moving all together.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Bea, I want you. I really do, and you know I do. But, you deserve better than this, I mean honestly, a broom closet? You deserve something more romantic."

She smiled and pulled back. "When did you get so sweet?" She said as she watched him regain his composure and rearrange his clothing.

"Wow. I have more willpower than I thought." He said with that same egotistical smirk.

"Jerk." She joked.

They got back to the tower, gave each other a quick kiss and headed up to their separate dormitories.

"So? How'd it go?"

"Great!" she said smiling. "We're back together, but this time I'm going to be careful."

'Wow. Great start.' She thought.

"Good. I'm happy for you." Lily said sounding only half enthused.

"I know I'm stupid, but I really love him Lily. I want to be with him. Please support me?"

"I'm sorry. You're right. I do support you. Fully. I am really happy for you." She smiled this time which made it seem legit.

"Michelle? Thoughts? Comments?" Bea asked her other friend who had been quite quiet.

"I agree with Lily. I am very happy for you." She said seeming just as happy as she indicated.

"I love you guys!"

"I love you too!" They replied at the same time.

They shared a group hug and stayed up most of the night talking about boys and quidditch. So, the usual.

A.N: So? What'd you think? Sorry for the long wait, by the way.

Well, please review!

3 xox


	9. Chapter 9

A

A.N: Okay. I got some pretty good reviews for the last chapter so I'm happy! Thank you for reviewing! I have nothing more to say this time, so I guess that can only mean two things. 1. I have completely lost interest in this story and am no longer enthousiastic or 2. I am just WAYY too eager to get on with the story and can't be bothered writing something that probably nobody is going to read anyways.

Yeah, it's the second one.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Lily from her bed, successfully waking the other two occupants of the room.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE!?" screamed Michelle hysterically.

"Is Pluto a planet again!?" questioned Bea, seeming genuinely concerned.

"There is no fire, Pluto is most definitely not a planet again and I'm screaming out of pure excitement!" clarified Lily.

"Uh…this early?"

"Bea, it is quite clearly," Lily stopped to check the clock. "6 o'clock in the morning." She stated as if it was a good thing.

"Yes. 6 o'clock in the morning on a Friday, which we have off because it's the last day before Christmas break. OH!! I GET IT NOW!"

"Uh, guys? I don't get it." Said Michelle sheepishly.

"Today is the last day before Christmas break." Lily paused to see if the light bulb would click on over Michelle's head. No such thing happened. "And what, may I ask, is happening on Christmas break?" After about a minute, there was still no light bulb. "Clearly it is too early for you to think properly so I guess I'm going to have to spell it out for you. W..E..D..D..I..N..G." she said as if talking to a three year old who couldn't quite grasp the concept that grass was green as appose to purple.

"HAHA! I get it."

All the girls burst out laughing and promptly jumped off of their beds and stood in the middle of the room just staring at each other, with smiles on their faces. They all grabbed each other's hands and stood in a circle, as if preparing for some sacred ritual. Then, they started jumping and screaming in excitement.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" screamed a voice from the doorway.

They turned around to see James, Sirius and Remus standing at the door, looking somewhere in between worried and amused. They were still wearing their pajamas and were looking very disheveled and yet extremely adorable.

All the girls started explaining at the same time. The boys couldn't quite decipher what any of them were saying.

"Okay! STOP TALKING!" Yelled Sirius, trying to retain some order. "Okay, one at a time. Bea?"

"We were excited for the wedding. Simple as that." She replied with a shrug.

"Good enough for me!" yelled James as he ran in and scooped Lily up in a bone-breaking hug.

"You look so cute when you're tired." Said Bea just as Sirius let out a great yawn.

"Sure. Sure." He replied distractedly while staring longingly at Bea's bed.

"Oh, go on then." She said with a laugh.

Sirius ran across the room and flopped down onto the bed. You could almost hear it cry in agony as he landed roughly on the mattress. Bea trudged across the room and happily climbed into the bed and snuggled up to her man. He, in turn, wrapped an arm around her waist and they fell asleep like that. The others followed in much the same fashion, but not before Lily took a picture of the cute couple curled up in each other's arms.

When the group awoke at 1 in the afternoon, they decided that they'd better pack because they would be leaving in the morning. The boys left the girls to their packing and went to do their own.

Once everyone was packed, they headed down to the great hall just in time for dinner. After dinner, they all went and sat by the lake.

"Who would have thought, the only three girls who were actually against the marauders ended up with them. Oh my god! What have we done!? Is there nobody to stop them!? Are they doomed to be loved by everyone forever?! You know what? That's not that bad." Everyone just gave Michelle the incredulous look she deserved and started laughing.

"You know what? I have two words to describe us. Happy and cheerful. Those are the two best words ever for us!" Said Lily with a smile.

"Hau'oli and hau'oli mau."

"What?" The group chorused, looking at Bea.

"Hau'oli is happy is Hawaiian and hau'oli mau is cheerful. I know some things." The group just shook their heads in utter amazement at what was their incredulously odd friend Bea.

"I don't think I want to know how you know that." Sirius commented sarcastically.

"Oh go bury yourself six feet under." She joked.

The day went on much in the same joking manner until it was time for bed. The girls decided that they wanted to be with the boys during their last night at Hogwarts because they probably wouldn't be allowed in the same bed while at the mansion.

They all got into their pajamas and fell asleep peacefully in the arms of the one they love.

The next morning they got up early and got ready for the departure. They met in the great hall and walked to the train together. They all found an empty compartment and sat down on the seats.

They waited patiently for the train to reach the station and watched the scenery outside the window the whole time.

When they finally did reach the station, they climbed out of the train and ran to James and Michelle's parents.

"Is this everyone then?" James mother asked in a chipper tone.

"Yes mum." Replied James.

"Okay then Jamsie. Let's go." James winced at the nickname that his mother had for him. He absolutely despised it.

"Yes _Jamsie_, let's go." Joked Lily, emphasizing the nickname as she teasingly pinched his cheek.

He just glared at her and laughed as they all clamored into the Potter's car.

When they arrived at the mansion, they were surprised to find that everything was already set up for the wedding that was to take place the next day.

"It's beautiful." Commented Lily after she had recovered from her shock.

"I'm glad you think so." Said James' dad.

They all walked inside and went up to their rooms to unpack. They spent the day just fooling around out in the quidditch pitch and the forest, walking through the snow-covered paths.

After they were done outside, they all headed inside for some hot cocoa.

"Ahh…" sighed Bea. "That was muchly needed."

"Agreed." The rest of the group chorused.

After the hot cocoa, and bidding each other goodnight, they all headed up to bed early to get some rest before the wedding.

A.N: I know, I know. I'm evil, blah blah blah. Don't worry, the wedding is taking up almost the whole next chapter. So that's why I had to stop this chapter here. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A

A.N: Alrighty then, I have absolutely no writing skills and I aspire to be an author when I leave university. That should go over well. (note the sarcasm) This story is turning out crappy so far, so there will be a plot twist. Be prepared! Please review!

The next morning could only be summed up in two words. Complete chaos. Why somebody would hold a wedding at 11am, leaving only approximately three hours (depending on when you got up) to get ready was beyond Bea. She couldn't figure it out. She was rushing around the mansion, trying to get ready at the same time as trying to help Lily and do anything else that needed to be done.

They were people running here, and people running there, and people showing up early, and people in the quidditch pitch crying happily about the wedding, and people carrying flowers everywhere and it was complete chaos. After getting into her dress, doing her make-up and hair, there was only one hour left before the wedding. Bea ran outside and tried to usher the people in the quidditch pitch inside to get warm but they just wouldn't have it.

"It's such a beautiful day." One of them would say.

"I quite agree. Let's stay outside." The other would agree.

Bea just gave up and ran up to Lily's room to help Michelle get Lily into her dress.

She walked into the room and was quite surprised to find that the dress was still hung neatly in the closet and Lily seemed ready to throttle Michelle.

"Michelle. You will let me out of this room now! I need to see James!"

"No! We are going to be late for your own wedding if you don't stop fooling around and get ready!"

"Bea! I'm so glad to see you!" Lily said. "I need out of this room now! I need to see James!"

"Lily, come on now. Michelle's right. We're going to be late. The wedding is in less than an hour! All you have done is your make-up! So hurry up and get in your dress!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Bea ran over and opened it so that there was no chance of Lily escaping. It was Sirius.

Bea smiled and gave him a hug.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"James wanted to see Lily."

"Uhh…okay. Where is he?"

"Right here." She turned around and found that James was hiding behind the corner. "Is it safe to go in?"

She sighed. "Fine. But be quick or we are going to be late."

He smiled and ran into the room with Sirius and Bea trailing behind.

"James!" "Lily!" they exclaimed at the same time. They ran into each other's arms.

"James. I need you to call me 'Evans' right now."

James looked confused. "Why?"

"Because today is the last day that you can call me that. After today, you'll have to start calling me Potter."

James smiled. "Anything you want Evans." She looked up at him and beamed.

Sirius waded over to James and lightly tapped his shoulder, breaking the moment for the two.

"Yes?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"It's time to go James. We're going to be late. See you later Evans." He waved as James and himself exited the room.

"Bea. I love your boyfriend."

"That could be potentially problematic. You're getting married today!" She laughed.

"Oh no! We're going to be late! I have fifty minutes to get ready! HELP!" Lily screamed when she checked her watch.

They rushed around the room and got Lily into her dress. They did Lily's hair with only a few minor disasters taking place in the process. Then, they got ready themselves.

After about forty-five minutes, they were ready and had five minutes to get down into the yard. They snuck around the back way so that nobody could see Lily in her dress and moved to stand just behind the hidden archway that lead to the alter.

Lily was so nervous she was visibly shaking, while Michelle, Bea, and Lily's father just stood there smiling. When the wedding march started playing, Michelle and Bea walked down the aisle and stood at their respective spots at the alter. They turned and watched as Lily and her father walked down the aisle.

It was absolutely beautiful. Lily looked as gorgeous as ever and had one single tear rolling down her cheek. She got up to the alter, kissed her father's cheek and went to stand in front of James who looked absolutely awestruck.

The minister started the ceremony. "You look beautiful." James mouthed the words to Lily.

"I love you." She mouthed back.

"I love you too." He mouthed back again.

"James. Do you take this lovely woman to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." He smiled at Lily and watched as another tear fell down her face. He placed the ring on her finger.

"Lily. Do you take this lovely man to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." She smiled and slid the ring on James' finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Potter, you may now kiss the bride."

James smiled and kissed Lily. The crowd broke into applause and James and Lily walked down the aisle and onto James' broom to carry them to where the rest of the night was to take place.

Michelle and Bea walked down the aisle with their boyfriends and got on their brooms to carry them there too.

When everybody got to there, the party started. Drinks were served, music was played and people were dancing and having a good time.

You could find Sirius and Bea amongst the dancers.

"Bea. I really love you. You know that right?"

"Yes. I know, Sirius. And I love you too." She smiled at him.

After a lot more dancing, and some more drinking, the night was over. It was around one a.m. and James and Lily had left long ago to get some sleep so that they would be ready to take off for their honeymoon in the morning.

Bea and Sirius grabbed their jackets and went outside. They had decided that they were going to walk back to the Potter's house and stay the night there. Mrs. Potter had insisted that they stay again that night.

When they were about half way to Potter mansion, Sirius stopped walking and pulled Bea back with him.

"What? What is it, Sirius?"

He smiled. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you something. Bea, I really love you. And, I just want to tell you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" he trailed off as it started to rain. Bea laughed and pulled her coat over her head.

"Come on Sirius! We can talk back at the mansion, dance with me!"

"Bea! It's raining! You're going to get sick!"

"I don't care! Dance with me in the rain!" he smiled and ran over to her.

He grabbed her around the waist and they danced in the rain. They danced, and they danced. And then they kissed in the rain. It was the perfect night in Bea's mind. Dancing, and kissing in the rain, with the one you love.

When they finally got back to the mansion they were completely soaked. They went to their separate rooms and got changed into their pajamas. Then, they met in Sirius' room and sat in front of the fireplace, curled up in each other's arms.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, Bea?"

"What is it you were going to say? You know, before the rain." She asked, giggling slightly at the memory.

"Oh. Right. Well…" he looked extremely nervous and as if he didn't know what he should say. "Umm… well… Okay. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be together for as long as you'll have me…" he stopped talking as he was yet again interrupted, this time by a knock on the door. "Come in." He said looking somewhere in between relieved and annoyed.

The door opened and Remus and Michelle walked in.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Asked Remus smiling.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Replied Bea, looking somewhat confused.

"Oh. Do you mind if we hang out with you guys? We were kind of bored. We thought, maybe we could all sleep in here since it's the only room with a fireplace." Said Michelle.

"Yeah, that's fine." Agreed Sirius, dropping the annoyed look. Bea gave him a pointed look, telling him that they needed to talk later.

After about an hour of just sitting and talking with their friends, Michelle and Remus were passed out on the couch. Bea pulled Sirius up by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Okay mister. Now, you are going to finish telling me what you wanted to tell me, and we are NOT going to be interrupted this time." She said, which earned her a smile from Sirius.

"I just wanted to tell you how I felt. So, basically, I love you. A lot. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to be with you as long as you'll have me, and I just wanted you to know that. I wanted to tell you how I felt."

She smiled, a genuine, happy smile and spoke. "Sirius. I feel the same way, I am so happy I gave you another chance. You are so worth the rest of my life and I love you a lot too." She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back, and they ended up falling asleep in the hallway, on the floor. (Still clothed, they didn't get that far.)

They spent the rest of the Christmas holidays just doing random things around Potter mansion, until it was time for James and Lily to get back. When they did get back, Lily was stolen by Bea and Michelle, while James was stolen by Sirius and Remus.

Girls Room:

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're married! I'm so happy for you!" squeaked Bea.

"I know! I'm so jealous." Said Michelle with a pout.

"Don't worry Michelle! It'll happen for you someday! Oh, that reminds me, Michelle, I have to talk to you later."

Bea smiled. "It's okay guys, I can take a hint. I'll be at the quidditch pitch." She smiled and walked out not letting the girls give her an answer. She really didn't mind them talking alone.

Boys Room:

"James, my man. I'm happy for you!" said Sirius.

"So am I. Jeeze, I wonder what Michelle would say if I asked her. Not that I'm going to right yet or anything…" Said Remus.

"I'm sure she'd say yes. She loves you." James said. "So…Sirius. Got any news for me?"

"No. I was going to do it, but then I kept getting interrupted so I thought 'What if this is God's way of telling me that it's not supposed to happen?' and then I gave up."

"Sirius! You should ask her, she'll say yes, I know she will. Do you know how many times I got interrupted when I tried to ask Lily to marry me?"

"Yeah, but James. I cheated on her, and she's going to be really careful around me now. She might say no because of it."

"Sirius. She loves you too much to say no. Why do you think she gave you another chance? If I know Bea, like I think I do, then she'll say yes."

"Good Old Remus, always the wise one. Just give me some time to think about it, maybe I'll do it after we get back to school. But not right now."

"Okay. Fine." James sighed.

"And besides, wouldn't want to steal your thunder." Sirius added with a goofy smile and a wink at James, which lead to a full blown wrestling match.

Girls Room (minus Bea):

"So… what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I have to tell you this, but you can't say ANYTHING to ANYONE. Okay?"

"Alright." Michelle promised.

"James told me something huge while we were on our honeymoon. Sirius is going to ask Bea to marry him!"

Michelle's jaw dropped and after she recovered from shock, she broke out into a huge smile and squeeled. "Oh my god! She would say yes, right? I mean, of course she would. She loves him! But… oh no… he did cheat on her. What if she says no? Oh… poor Sirius will be heartbroken. He really does love her…he's serious about her. And Sirius being serious doesn't happen often…especially when it comes to females."

"Yeah… I hope she knows he loves her. I really hope she says yes. And I hope he doesn't chicken out." Lily and Bea sat there for another ten minutes, thinking about it before going out and finding Bea.

A.N: Tell me what you think, please. I'd really like to know! Review!


End file.
